Only Seventeen
by The Brat Prince
Summary: Slashy Arthur x James. Again. I'm taking a bit of creative liscence on grades and the like, but hey, that's why we write, ne?


Only Seventeen 

By: The Brat Prince

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. Um, the single line is from Meatloaf's Paradise by the Dashboard Lights. *sobs* I can't believe I downloaded a Meatloaf song. Their like 50 years older than my poor self. ^-^ Hey, only seventeen. Course I'm not seventeen. Oh well. Yeah, and I'm gonna put this nicely. SLASH. YAOI. BOY X BOY. Whatever you feel like callin it. Centers around the fact that there are no Arthur x James fics. They never say their in the same classes and all, but hey, James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus are always against Lucius in some fics and there's a lot of Lucius x Arthur fics, so why not any James x Arthur? Hunh? Hunh? 

Wheeler: Calm down sweetie. You're babbling.

Wake: Says the politician.

The Brat Prince: And now my own characters are talking to me. It's late. I will write now. *nods*

************************************************************************

_We were barely seventeen and we're barely dressed._

************************************************************************

            Everyone knew about the marauders. They were James Potter's group, and of course James was the school idol. Always standing up to that damned Lucius Malfoy and slimy Severus Snape. Everyone loved him.

            But he was untouchable. His section of the Gryffindor table in the dining hall was always surrounded by fans, and yet only three seats were actually occupied. By his fellow marauders. Every once in a while one of Sirius Black's girlfriends or boyfriend's would be allowed to sit for a while, or some of the Quidditch team, or some of Remus's study buddies. Possibly some of James's favorites, like the school queen Lily or the less fortunate like poor Tymothy Burke. Otherwise, there was no way. 

            Everyone knew about Arthur Weasley too. How could they not? He terrorized the teacher's constantly; had about two drawers worth of files on him in Filch's file cabinets. Plus he was on Lucius Malfoy's A-list for being a muggle-lover. 

            Hogwarts quite possibly had never seen such popular and unique boys since Godric Gryffindor and wouldn't see more until the arrival of their sons. But no one quite knows the full story of their final year at Hogwarts. How did James and Lily come to have a son? Was there ever friendship between the two most popular Gryffindors in Hogwarts? A story was there, a story was lost. Now it will be told.

************************************************************************

            "Welcome back to Hogwarts," Professor Binns bowed cordially, for once looking as if there was still some life in him. Despite the fact that he was translucent, "I expect everyone enjoyed their holidays?"

            "Professor Binns, summer isn't a holiday." Peter Pettigrew said slowly.

            "Well of course it is. It's my holiday from you," The old ghost looked resentful, "And it has come to a less then satisfactory, unwanted end. I was just thinking of visiting Bermuda…" he sighed. Then started droning on about the wizard revolt in Bermuda exactly two hundred years ago. 

            I was bored. History. Ugh. Tell me why we have to learn about dead people when there's a world of much more fascinating things right out there. A world of beautiful, sparkling, often flammable things, made by perfectly clueless muggles. Back then, flammable things amused me. The way I saw it, the more flammable, the more chance that stupid new caretaker, Filch would be burned to a bloody crisp. 

            However, unfortunately for me, Professor McGonagall had ordered the teachers to not let me play with anything explosive since that incident with the muggle bicycle, the firecracker potion, and the Whomping Willow. Which I still say wasn't my fault. How was I to know the tree could hit?

            "Arthur Weasley!" My head snapped up. For a second I thought Binns could called me, but no, his chipper mood had definitely been a fluke as he was still droning on and on and on and on and on. What's that muggle invention? The television, yes. I have watched muggle television several times, and there is a commercial I believe it's called about a pink bunny that keeps going. That is Professor Binns in a nutshell. 

            Whoever had called me was behind me. I turned, then instantly regretted it. Lucius Malfoy was leering at me, "Weasily Weasley. How was life in the cellar?"

            Ah, so he did know I had detention over the summer, "It was fine. McGonagall went easy on me Lucius," I responded coolly, "No thanks to you."

            "I meant your house," He laughed loudly, " It's so small and dirty, I just assumed it was a cellar. My bad." He shrugged.

            I clenched my hands, about five seconds from wiping that smug look off his face, "Although Weasley, it is your fault for ending up in detention. Honestly, how could you have been stupid enough to break into Filch's office? When he was there?" He smirked. I knew bloody well how I could have. Someone, who will remain anonymous had mentioned to a minion that Filch would be out. Perfect time for me to steal back those firecrackers I'd bought off Barney Lira. Just happened to be a trap. Bloody caretakers. Bloody Malfoys. 

            "I think it was brilliant," A voice said casually, "Who else would have thought to charm the door to chase Filch around? He almost escaped you know, or so I hear." It was Sirius Black. School playboy extrordinaire. He slapped me on the back, "Nice moves Weasley." I grinned. Always a pleasure to have my work praised by someone who wasn't a good friend. 

            At that age I really did remind myself of my twin sons. Really, I don't know where my other boys' smart and responsible genes came from. Not me, that's for sure. Maybe Fred and George are the only ones who aren't adopted? I'm getting off subject. I was sitting between Sirius and Lucius, feeling pretty calm considering the fact that Lucius was not someone I wanted to seriously piss off. The only way I knew how to hurt him was go for his face, and quite frankly, that just made him madder.

            But Lucius did something I'd never seen before. He dropped it. Sirius patted me on the back again and returned to his seat next to Remus Lupin. It struck me that those two were pretty chummy when one thought about it. I tucked that thought away for future reference. Not really any of my business of course, but it might come in useful at a later time I thought.

            Professor Binns's voice was quite a sedative. I contemplated sleep. Then I wasn't contemplating anything anymore, my snores filling the air. The good professor didn't even notice. But someone did…

(AN: Okay, that last paragraph sucks cuz I wanted to upload this but it wasn't quite complete. Next chapter, stuff might happen. Oh my! R+R please)


End file.
